They Were The Future
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Julie wasn't sure how much more she could stand of listening. She wasn't them. She wasn't part of Japan when they bombed. *first Benlie one-shot!


**A/N: I **_**just**_** figured out who that Admiral Yamamoto guy was that had all those fics about him and some stuff with Julie in it. For the record, we started learnin' about WWII today. Don't forget, only an 8****th**** grader here!!**

**Disclaimer: Julie: not mine. Ben: not mine. Admiral Yamamoto: ??????**

* * *

**_They Were The Future_**

Her brown eyes skimmed the page like a vulture checking the pits of the lowest desert peaks for the slightest trace of even the smallest mouse. Everywhere. Japan. Japan. Japan. Julie knew enough about World War II. She knew a lot of things about it.

Now they were learning about it. She knew that eyes would turn to her, one of the very few with Asian heritage in the room. But clearly Japan was where her ancestry and linage came from. It was all in her eyes.

Franklin Delano Roosevelt said Japan for the first time. The second that happened, Julie felt eyes digging into her pale skin, but no notice was taken of it the first time. She was able to ignore it and keep her gaze downcast. The worst part was that she could even feel Ben look up as he sat right beside her, but the green orbs were more questioning.

Back down on the paper, the words made more sense than the emotions that swirled around the room. Sorrow for those whose lives were lost. Pain for the hurt that was caused to others. Hatred for those in Japan who attacked without a formal consent to war. And uncertainty. Towards Julie.

"Japan" was said again and more heads turned towards her this time, each eye boring into her skin. A relief was that Ben didn't look up this time.

That voice just wouldn't stop talking. Japan seemed like it was every other word now. Julie couldn't focus on the point anymore. She was amazed how her culture, her ancestors, and even possibly her family could just bomb the innocent islands of Hawaii, specifically Oahu.

"Yesterday, the Japanese government also launched an attack against Malaya." He sounded so solemn, but determined.

Julie found herself hating every second of this class. It was like torture, bringing more pain with each stab taken at her country. She loved Japan. She loved being Japanese. She loved every piece of visiting there.

"Last night, Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong."

It felt like her stomach had dropped and she was feeling so sick. They'd bombed and killed so many people. Over two thousand.

"Last night, Japanese forces attacked Guam."

If he said 'last night' or 'Japanese' or 'attacked' again, Julie knew she was going to have to leave. Or she was going to be criticized by the entire class. Possibly the entire school. She wasn't related to him. Yes, they had the same name, but they weren't related in the slightest. Just Japanese. Julie had no family in the army, let alone an admiral.

Yet he said it again. "Last night, Japanese forces attacked the Philippine Islands."

She knew she wasn't going to be able to stand much more of this. She raised her hand, but the teacher paid no attention. Her history class was a nightmare and it seemed like the teacher was always going to hate her. Maybe this was exactly why.

"Last night, the Japanese attacked Wake Island."

Instead of listening to the last bits, Julie rose from her seat and headed for the door, leaving her books and papers on the table. The sound of the pencil rolling down the desk didn't even get her to pause and when it clattered to the floor, she heard the last few words of the speech that truly drove her over the edge and she knew she wasn't going into that classroom ever again.

"This morning, the Japanese attacked Midway Island."

Islands. Small defenseless islands were bombed by her country all those years ago. Navy bases were there but there was no warning. There was no sign of the attacks to come. There was nothing. And she was only one girl. One girl with no say in anything. She was now being prejudiced against. Just for her homeland. Just for the small things.

She heard the familiar thrum of Ben's Converse as he followed her out. "Julie," he called and he caught up right behind her. "What's going on?"

Instead of saying anything, she leaned against the lockers and slumped to the ground. The hallway floor was cold and she liked how it felt like it was freezing her skin. Tears rolled down her pallid skin. She let them fall. She wasn't afraid to cry in front of Ben. She knew he accepted her for the way she was and who she was.

"Jules," he muttered and crouched down beside her, placing one hand on her shoulder. "I'm here." Ben leaned against the locker too and sat beside her, letting his legs stretch out into the center of the hallway. One of his arms reached around her and pulled her close to him.

She only buried her face in the crook of his neck and let the tears streak her cheeks. He smelled like smoothies and cinnamon. But mostly smoothies.

His lips fell against her cheek, kissing away the tears that cascaded downwards. "Julie, what is wrong?" he asked, this time voice soft and curious, but clearly worried for her.

"It's just…" The girl couldn't finish her sentence as her breath was swept away by the sobs that now came. She couldn't stand herself for being part of that. She was involved in that now. It was miserable to know that the people before her were once a part of that. "Japan…" Another soft cry escaped her lips and she curled up tightly, knees tucked to her chest.

"You're not them," he murmured in her ear, barely more than a whisper. His other arm wrapped around her chest so that he could pull her into his chest.

She complied before breaking down into body racking sobs. They were quiet, but enough to leave her shaken and tired five minutes later after Ben managed to calm her down enough so that they could both return to the classroom. He was supposed to be on a bathroom break. Five minutes is too long for a bathroom break and he worried for someone to come after him only to find him with Julie in the hallway. He got her to stand on her feet, smoothed out her hair with his warm hands and gave her lips one long, breath-taking kiss before they both returned, him first, her a few seconds later. At the same time would've been too suspicious.

Julie returned to her seat and she smiled at Ben, just a small smile, but enough to get him to return it.

He knew he loved her. He had a pretty good idea that she loved him.

Too bad he had no idea why she was smiling. Her light pink lip-gloss was all over his mouth. She fought back giggles and realized later that she should've warned him in the hallway.

World War II was long forgotten for both of them. It was in the past, left behind. They were the future.

* * *

**A/N: just needed to write this one. Only took… 20 minutes… wow. Cool. Just a random one-shot for me. Review if u liked it and leave some feedback if you didn't!**

**~Sky**


End file.
